The benefits to saying yes
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer "borrows" Teresa for a little while to show her what could happen if Sam says yes only to have it turn on him when Teresa discovers his little secret.


_**THE BENEFITS TO SAYING YES**_

Teresa woke up on a rather comfortable bed her head was killing her but other then that she seemed to be relatively unharmed. Teresa stared at the ceiling for a few minutes trying to get her bearings when she was suddenly aware of someone sitting on the bed next to her. Teresa jolted upright to find that the person who was sitting next to her was Lucifer!

"LUCIFER!" Teresa screamed as she backed up on the bed

"Uh…your awake…good" Lucifer said as he picked absently at her fingernails looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"What do you want?" Teresa asked defensively

"Relax my dear, I'm not going to hurt you after all I promised Sam that I would never trick you or hurt you to get a yes" Lucifer explained coyly to Teresa

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Teresa asked forcefully

"Not kidnapped…I simply barrowed you for a minute" Lucifer explained

"Barrowed huh…we'll see if Sam sees it that way I'll bet he'll be really worried about me" Teresa said scowling at Lucifer

"Oh Sam won't even know your gone I've seen to that but don't worry I simply wanted to show the benefits…to Sam saying yes" Lucifer stated with a snide grin on his face

"What do you mean…benefits?" Teresa asked still untrusting of Lucifer

"I mean all the benefits…like this" Lucifer stated crawling on the bed now like a jungle cat as he stuck his tongue out revealing it to be thick and forked.

"Ah…stay away from me…you creep" Teresa stated wrinkling her nose in disgust at Lucifer who with drew his tongue.

"There's also this…" Lucifer trailed off with a smirk as a long tail slinked up from behind him, it looked like a typical arrowhead tail but the end was blunted and the shaft was thick.

"What are you suggesting?" Teresa asked confused

"Anything you want me to be suggesting…oh and a little birdie told me that you like…these" Lucifer said crawling closer to Teresa as 8 glorious sunburst wings unraveled from his back. Teresa's eyes flew open wide at the sight of Lucifer's beautiful wings her hands twitching to touch the most beautiful feathers she'd ever seen before. Teresa smiled slightly as Lucifer approached closer and closer crawling up Teresa's leg till suddenly she felt his hard length brush her thigh.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Teresa yelped shoving at Lucifer who obliged in backing off

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked seemingly innocent

"What do you mean? What's wrong? You just made a pass at me!" Teresa shouted curling up on herself.

"A what?" Lucifer asked furrowing his brow at the accusation

"What do mean what? A pass, you know" Teresa tried to explain briefly becoming more confused by the second.

"No, I don't" Lucifer stated sitting back on his heels tilting his head in a similar confused fashion as Cas did.

"You don't? Then do you know what…this is?" Teresa asked coyly as she suddenly advanced on Lucifer and grabbed between his legs. Lucifer yelped falling backwards onto his ass on the bed propped up by his arms behind him, wings flaring with surprise.

"What…are you…doing?" Lucifer asked quivering, biting his bottom lip as Teresa rubbed his hardening cock through his jeans.

"You don't know do you? Does that mean…you're still pure?" Teresa asked with raised eyebrows.

"Stop…I…I…" Lucifer stammered as his hand flew up to catch Teresa's wrist.

"Relax Lucifer, you said there were benefits don't you want to experience them first hand?" Teresa asked coyly as she moved up closer to Lucifer as he tried to catch his breath, which was already hitching. Lucifer's face was flushed as sweat rolled down his temples and forehead.

"Just stop" Lucifer breathed a hint of fear in his voice

Teresa laid a hand on his chest then gently pressed Lucifer to the bed's surface laying him flat on his back wings curled submissively beneath him. Lucifer's hands braced against the bed as Teresa crawled up his torso, hands moving up his sides as her legs straddled his hips. Lucifer looked up and down Teresa with panic in his eyes as her hands caressed Lucifer's chest moving his shirt up as her hands traced over his abs.

"Just sit back for a moment, relax and I'll show you just what your missing" Teresa told Lucifer seeing the chance for a little revenge.

Teresa slid her hands up Lucifer's abdomen to his chest smoothing her hands over the firm muscles of his vessel. Till she was able to pull his shirts off revealing his bare chest to the air making him shiver as her hands massaged along his clavicle. Teresa leaned down till she was nose to nose with Lucifer who furrowed his brow again in confusion as to what she was doing until suddenly her mouth was on his. Lucifer resisted the kiss unsure as to what Teresa was doing but she was persistent running her tongue along the seam on his lips, nipping at them. Teresa smirked then ground her hips down brushing Lucifer's hard cock through his jeans making him gasp allowing her to stick her tongue into his mouth finally. Lucifer tried to push Teresa off of him as her hands moved around his sides creeping up his back till she found the wing joints of the lower pair of Lucifer's wings. Teresa wrapped her hands around Lucifer's wing joints forcing a gasp from Lucifer that turned into a moan as his top wings arched over his head to give her better access to the bottom pair. Teresa moved to nip at Lucifer's jaw and neck as he squirmed under her touch, breath hitching as she massaged Lucifer's wing joints, tangling her fingers in his feathers. Lucifer groaned as his hips bucked up of their own accord seeking more friction for his aching cock as he felt like his skin was on fire. Teresa hummed against Lucifer's skin as he bucked up barely making contact with his still denim-covered cock against her ass.

Teresa petted Lucifer's wings moving down the bone to the tips of the flight feathers earning her another moan from him. Teresa slid her hands down from Lucifer's wings till she found his tail, wrapping her fingers around the base of it then stroking upwards making Lucifer's back arch off the bed with a loud groan. Lucifer growled as Teresa took one of his nipples between her teeth at the same time as she stroked his tail, his fists balling in the sheets. Teresa licked up Lucifer's neck to his ear where she took the lobe in her mouth before ghosting her breath over the shell of his ear.

"You want more?" Teresa whispered seductively into Lucifer's ear making him whimper and buck up.

"Well?" Teresa whispered after a few moments

"Yes" Lucifer hissed out through clenched teeth as Teresa continued to nip at his jaw line

"Very well then" Teresa whispered coyly into his ear then slid back down his body till her hand brushed the waistband of his jeans then Lucifer felt the button pop on them and groaned as the zipper slid over his achingly hard cock. Teresa yanked his jeans off then pulled Lucifer's cock from his boxers with Lucifer watching her every move with curious, confused eyes. Teresa wrapped her hand around the base of Lucifer's cock then gave a slow stroke up to test if Lucifer would enjoy it, when a low groan escaped from deep in his throat she got her answer. Teresa straddled Lucifer's thighs continuing to stroke his cock with a twist at the end while her other hand started stroking his tail's tip. Teresa slid her thumb over the slit of Lucifer's cock at the same time as she slid the thumb of her other hand over the tip of his tail making him jolt then shake with a low moan. Teresa raised an eyebrow as a thought crossed her mind while teasing Lucifer's tail making a smirk come to her face as she removed her hands from where they currently were. Teresa moved back up Lucifer nipping at his flesh all the way up to his ear where she leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You want more?" Teresa asked seductively

"Yes…please" Lucifer begged as his hips bucked to emphasize the plea

"Then you'll have to do something for me first" Teresa whispered running her tongue along the shell of his ear as her other hand sneaked it's way into the nightstand drawer. Sure enough she found what she was looking for a tube of lube, which she smeared on to her hand while Lucifer was still occupied with her whispering in his ear.

"What…ah…?" Lucifer jolted as Teresa's cool, lube slicked hand ran over the tip of his tail slicking it up.

"I want you…to…" Teresa trailed off as Lucifer continued to gasp and arch from Teresa smearing the lube over the tip and shaft of his tail.

"Fuck yourself with your own tail" Teresa whispered right into Lucifer's ear making him groan at the thought.

"Please…" Lucifer trailed off with a whimper

"Come on, give me a show" Teresa said moving back till she was sitting between his legs now.

"But…I…don't know…how" Lucifer admitted his breath hitching as he propped himself up on his forearms.

"Then let me help you" Teresa stated as she ran her hands up his calves encouraging him to bend his knees then spread them. Lucifer allowed Teresa to man handle him till his legs were spread rather embarrassingly then she grabbed his tail placing it at his entrance. Lucifer watched as Teresa sat back to watch pulling her shirt off followed by her bra before she started to undo her jeans. Teresa smirked then formed the words "go on" with her mouth encouraging Lucifer to finally press the tip of his tail into himself with a loud, long groan. Lucifer gripped the sheets with his body shaking as his tail sat inside him for a moment allowing him to adjust to it before he started fucking himself with it. Teresa moaned at the site of Lucifer's body arching while he fucked himself with his own tail. After a few minutes of watching Teresa pulled her own pants and underwear off then crawled up Lucifer's body till she was able to line herself up with his cock, Lucifer panted as he lifted his head to see what Teresa was doing only to have his head fly back again with a moan as Teresa sunk down on to him till she had taken all of him in to herself. Teresa rolled her hips then started riding Lucifer as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear again.

"Keep going" Teresa encouraged Lucifer to continue with his tail as she rode him.

Lucifer flared his wings as he continued to move his tail in and out of himself while Teresa rode his cock. Teresa leaned down to place a kiss to Lucifer's lips only to get a surprise when Lucifer slid his forked tongue into her mouth running her tongue between the slits of his tongue. Teresa moaned into Lucifer's mouth as she continued to ride him till he felt a tightening in his abdomen making his rhythm hitch. Teresa recognized that Lucifer was close so she increased her own rhythm then tangled her hands in his wings, which was all Lucifer needed to push him over the edge forcing his orgasm from him with a shout just before Teresa came. Teresa pulled off of Lucifer falling to the side of him, careful to avoid his wings as he pulled his tail from himself with a popping sound.

"So…still want Sam to say yes?" Teresa asked

"Now I'm not so sure," Lucifer admitted as he curled his wings around himself.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it" Teresa said with a smirk

"Your right I can't but still…" Lucifer stated with an eye roll

"I'll go back to Sam now right?" Teresa asked making sure Lucifer would keep his word

"Yes, like I said I'll never trick you or hurt you to get Sam to say yes," Lucifer said with a smile


End file.
